


【诺俊】Disconnect

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 【I  can't  cut  the  wires,  running  'round  my  head,  head.】





	【诺俊】Disconnect

这是黄仁俊被李帝努分手后的第三天。

没什么苦大仇深的理由。李帝努拖着几个大箱子离开的时候他刚醒——他已经很久没有凌晨四点起了，基本是被吵醒的，他听见临走前李帝努丢下的一句告别的话。

“我去车站咯，你好好照顾自己。”

坦白的说——黄仁俊不觉得异地能成为他们分开的原因，虽然这次李帝努真的搬去十几公里外的城市定居了。他还是固执地认为他们之间出现了什么嫌隙，才让李帝努走的这么决绝。

精明如他，在这种感情方面的问题上也想不通，自己哪里惹这个七八年的伴侣不高兴了。

他更没想到李帝努连手机号都换了，根本没留一点余地。他愣愣地看着桌上的手机。

“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨——”

 

李帝努靠在火车的窗边听着歌，手上捧着书。早上的火车车厢很空，仅有的几个旅客也可能因为缺少睡眠而在补觉。他摘下耳机，瞥了一眼推着餐车走过来的年轻的乘务员。

眼睛和鼻子有点像黄仁俊。他想。

那个乘务员走到他的位子，笑吟吟地问他要不要吃点什么。李帝努盯着他洁白修长的手指看，不过很快回过神来。

“咖啡有吗，浓缩的就行。”

“好的，要加糖吗？”

“不……等等，帮我加两块方糖吧，”

乘务员应了一声，帮他泡好咖啡放到桌上。

李帝努从前只喝浓缩咖啡，而黄仁俊——作为嗜甜的人——喝什么咖啡都要加糖。也不知道为什么他今天想试试黄仁俊的喝法。即使他真的很少喝甜的饮料。

他把钱包翻出来付钱，看到他和黄仁俊以前在国家公园的山边拍的照片，

还有他上火车前拔出来的SIM卡。

李帝努啊李帝努。他轻轻地叹了口气。

 

午间的茶餐厅人头攒动，黄仁俊披着棕色大衣坐在角落里，听见有人叫自己的名字而本能地放下菜单抬起头，一身灰毛衣加黑色工装裤的李楷灿四处张望着，看到他以后露出一个乖巧的微笑。

“仁俊今天也很帅很精神哦，我以为他走了你会超低落的”

“你迟到了。”黄仁俊把大衣脱下来搭在椅子上。

李楷灿笑出一口白牙，坐下来开始看菜单，没多久就叫来服务员点了几个菜，顺便帮黄仁俊把他的份也点了。

“今天我请了，就当安抚你受伤的小心灵，嘻嘻。”

“你说他是不是有什么事瞒着我。”

李楷灿愣了一下，装作没听见一样开始滑手机。

餐厅里很热闹。黄仁俊还是觉得李楷灿不可能没听见自己在说什么，只是他不想回答罢了。

“我们几年过来了，有什么事他完全不用这样瞒着我的，我还不能陪他吗”

“你知道辰乐和志晟去首都上学了吗？辰乐考上很好的音乐学院了呢，志晟就在隔壁的舞院，真羡慕啊，我跟马克哥还隔了好几个block。”李楷灿很自然地岔开话题。

“啊，”黄仁俊对学弟的喜讯稍微表露出一点欣慰。

“仁俊啊，”李楷灿放下筷子看着他，“李帝努叮嘱了我至少十次，他让我对你保密，我就不能说，”  
“我不是为了他，我是为了你。”

黄仁俊扭头看了一眼窗外。

“我只能说他最近在忙一件很重大很危险的案子，至于别的细节他都没怎么和我说，他说最好的保护你的方法就是和你切断一切联系。”

“没有这个必要，我知道了又怎样，大不了和他一起……”

“嘘！别瞎说，我也不想你出事才这样的好吧。”  
李楷灿嗦了一口公仔面。  
“等风头过了他就会回来吧，乐观一点啦，也许他只是说给有心人听的。”  
“你是说我们家有窃听器？”  
“那倒不是，万一隔墙有耳呢。”

“而且你要是真的想找他回来，你为啥不直接跟去车站”  
“你以为我没想过吗，就他的洞察力怎么可能不会发现我在跟踪他。”

黄仁俊不是第一次遇到李帝努出去侦查了，但是这是他第一次做的这么绝。换句话说，以前可能还能从他或者他的同事那里得知消息，现在可能连他的尸体都见不到。

他不想再往下想了，所有最坏的结果都坏不过永久失联这种可能，然而从目前来看这的确是最有可能发生的。

“我是找你来希望能省点力的，楷灿，不过如果你不方便也没关系，我可以自己去想办法。”

“你不要命了吗？”李楷灿低头小声而急切地吼道。

“从我跟他那天起我就不在乎了，”黄仁俊清澈而坚定的双眼停在李楷灿脸上，“别忘了我以前也是干这行的。”

“你也别忘了你为什么退役，想想你的伤……”

黄仁俊拿起纸巾擦嘴。

“走了。感谢招待。”

 

李帝努并不是煞有介事地跟李楷灿胡诌，这次的案子有大概率牵扯到好几个城市当地的企业和行政部门，也许还有道上的人参与，难保不会发生意外。他下车后匆匆赶到下榻的酒店，其他侦查员已经在大堂了。

“对不起郑组长，我来晚了。”面前的高高的英俊的青年拍了拍李帝努的肩膀。

“来了就好，我们正准备去兜一圈。”

李帝努心不在焉地答应了一声，去自动售货机买了瓶可乐，就跟着同组的大哥们出去了。

 

今天穿的是便服，应该不会有什么问题，李帝努想。反正只是出来吃个饭顺便搜查一下嫌疑人——如果有的话。去的餐厅要穿过一个巷子，再走两个街区就到，李帝努听见郑在玹问搭档金道英为什么不去近一点的餐厅。

“那家是出名的好吃啊……怎么，你怕啥？”

“你才怕！我就随口一问。”

“怕可以看着我们吃，这样毒不死你”金道英邪魅一笑，一瞬间变成他像反派。郑在玹白了他一眼。

“哥能不能像Jeno对他的仁俊一样对我稍微好一点，虽然我们并不是gay”Jeno是李帝努在组里的代号。

李帝努没什么心思笑他们幼稚的拌嘴日常，仁俊这个名字从他们嘴里说出来他一点也不惊讶，他也没告诉他们他俩已经分手了——尽管是他单方面提出的。

他试图用这种有点极端的方式把仁俊推出未知的火海。

三年前仁俊和他一起执行任务时帮他挡了一枪，膝盖做了手术，从此无法与他并肩作战，退居后勤情报部门。从仁俊出院的那一刻开始，他发誓要用一切代价保住仁俊，完完整整不容许一点缺损的那种。

“你他妈放屁。”

他料想到提出分手时仁俊会是这种反应。

“你要是跟别的谁说这种废话我没意见，我跟你是快十年的战友，你听听你说的是人话吗，什么谁配不上谁？？”

“不是这个问题，只是我们之间交流真的出现了很多偏差，无法和谐相处了”李帝努觉得这个理由十分完美，最近他和仁俊确实老是吵架。

仁俊好像知道他的争辩不会有用，用最愤怒最悲伤的眼神瞪了李帝努一眼就冲进卧室，哐的一声摔上门。

 

 

李帝努边走边思考走的慢，很快和其他人拉开一大段距离，他刚走进小巷就看到墙上的一个熟悉的标记。

被血色的划痕覆盖住用涂鸦体写的"Disconnect"。

那是涉案的秘密组织的标志，李楷灿前两天刚挖到的情报。

多年的工作经验让他迅速捕捉到空气中新鲜的大麻的气息，他瞬间把脚步放慢放轻，双眼警觉地扫视周围。

这么快就出动了？他想。

他有一秒想去叫前面的组员，但是放弃了，怕打草惊蛇。他不知哪来的自信，觉得自己一人就可以搞定这些不法之徒，虽然他并不知道这里有埋伏多少人。

两个灰衣男子从成堆的废弃纸箱里跳出，手里举着银色的匕首。

“你们这个手法不到位啊，完全可以在我进来的时候就一枪崩了我。”李帝努两手一撑敏捷地跳到另一边，又有几个喽啰从男子身后冲出。

“老大说了，活捉你回去好作谈判的筹码，嘻嘻，不信那帮条子会不管不顾你，著名的优秀警员Jeno先生。我们只需要把你的腿废了就行了。”

李帝努冷脸将几个杂鱼撂翻在地，攥紧了拳头。

“巧了，我还想带你回去当筹码……不对，你们老板怎么可能在意棋子，是当引爆你们老大的引线才对，而且我根本不需要打断你们的腿。”

“哦豁，那还真是人道主义哦？”灰衣男子手一挥，匕首和麻醉针一起飞出射向李帝努。

李帝努发现这两人都身手了得，很快寡不敌众处于下风，心想自己要真逞强抓住他们不仅有让他们逃脱的可能，还自身难保，他开始寻找撤退路线。

“想跑？？”不知从何处出现了更多喽啰。

李帝努已经被灰衣男子中的一人在腿上划了一道不深不浅的口子，正思考其他撤离方案时，听见楼上一声响亮的口哨。

？

两边正都迷惑不已的同时，新来的喽啰已经倒了一片。

麻醉枪。李帝努的直觉这么告诉他。

是组员？他们什么时候上去的？不会被Disconnect的人发现吗？他想起来出来的时候大家身上只别了一把枪——他自己甚至连枪都没带，怕被有心人看到。

“你俩，黑眼圈这么重，缺乏睡眠啊？我来帮帮你们！”

这个声音——

李帝努吓得一激灵，不禁抬头朝声音对应的方向看。

一个冷冰冰的枪口伸出，灰衣男子被更强劲的麻醉针精准命中，应声倒地。

“你怎么在这里？？”李帝努用毕生最不冷静的声音喊道。

枪手收回枪管，从窗口探出头。

一身黑色卫衣的黄仁俊冷冷地看着李帝努，嘴里嚼着口香糖。

“我已经通知思成哥他们来了，并且告诉他们你因伤和我回去了。”

 

李帝努应该想到，黄仁俊作为搞情报的，对敌方的了解可能比他都深。伪装身份坐上来的火车对他来说更是易如反掌，加上他以前出警时都戴着黑色口罩，几乎没几个人知道他的长相——连郑在玹他们都很少见过黄仁俊的真容。

“太危险了，他们要是在楼上也安插了眼线，你就完了”李帝努没法轻易说出“谢谢”二字，顾左右而言他。

黄仁俊看上去心情不差，把空了的麻醉枪往身后一丢，摘下手套。

“你以为我没想到吗。”他指指身后一堆倒下的杂鱼，“早被我暂时闭麦了。”

李帝努深深地感觉到情报部门的可怕，平时自己了解的黄仁俊可能只是冰山一角，这都是些什么人啊，另外一个李楷灿可以在浴场泡澡的时候逮到贩du组织的头头，还有个新来一年不到的罗渽民已经帮支部破获两个犯罪团伙的窝点了。

黄仁俊叹了口气，捧着李帝努的脸。

“我知道你是想保护你，我只是没有想到你这么不相信我可以和你同舟共济，哪怕我已经没有以前巅峰期的体力了。”

“所以，我来亲自证明给你看。”

李帝努怔怔地看着黄仁俊月光下莹白的脸，喉咙里卡着想说出口的什么。

被黄仁俊用一个久违的深深的吻堵了回去。

 

宾馆。某间套房。

衣物凌乱地散落一地，那杆麻醉枪被随意地扔在角落。床上的两个年轻警探交叠在一块尽力抑制着因快感而生的喘息声。

“叫出来……”李帝努在黄仁俊身下艹他的时候不忘抚慰他的胀的发烫的小兄弟，“哥几个都去审问那俩家伙了。”

“怎么可能这么……多人都去……李帝努你有事吗成心避开前列腺？你觉得为什么我要被你干？？”

占一定主导地位的黄仁俊说话都放浪了不少，在李帝努耳边一阵阵的呼气，吹得李帝努腰部的力量加大了几倍，顶得黄仁俊闷声哼哼。

“惩罚你不顾自己安全来找……我……哈……你这里好紧……喜欢……”这哥们的骚话也不差多少。

黄仁俊抱住李帝努揪他头发，李帝努大呼痛痛痛。

“我他妈能没你个莽夫谨慎啊？你怎么不说你……枪都不带就试图……徒手擒贼？”

枪不是在这儿吗，李帝努一个眼神，狠狠地顶撞了一下黄仁俊的等了很久的敏感点。

黄仁俊顾不得什么隔墙有耳了，仰起头闭着眼发出一声充满情yu的呻吟。李帝努没有停下动作，一下一下地把他的仁俊推向高chao的悬崖绝壁。黄仁俊感觉自己快升天了。

最后两人在至少三次高chao后瘫倒在一起，床单上全是汗液与jing液混合在一起的痕迹。

 

“复合吗？”

冒着热气的浴缸里，黄仁俊听见李帝努在他身后抱着他，漫不经心地问。

“为了上我复合？你个大猪蹄子？”

李帝努笑成一朵花。

“为了让你像今天一样暗中保护我。”

黄仁俊很满意这个答案，无声地点点头。

李帝努把头靠在黄仁俊光洁的背上，满足地闭上眼。

 

——————END——————


End file.
